Pain Saw
|pun = "chain saw" and "pain" |image = File:Pain_Saw.png |date = May 28, 2003 |location = Pratt, Kansas |episode = Death, the Final Frontier |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Tread Marked |next = Drivers Dead |quote = Hank was hot for the next door neighbor. But then his chainsaw cut in...on his fun. }} "Pain Saw", Way to Die #161, is the third death to be featured in "Death, The Final Frontier", which aired on July 15, 2012, as part of the series finale. Plot On May 28, 2003, Pratt, Kansas, Hank was a lazy, muscular husband. His hardworking wife Darla tells him off for not trimming the hedges for two weeks. He finds his electric chainsaw at the same time as he spots his sexy next-door neighbor. He locks his chainsaw to the 'on' position and swings it around in circles to trim the hedges. He tries to impress the neighbor in that way and is pleased with what he sees. But unfortunately, the wire tangled and wraps around his neck, cutting off the blood supply to his brain and he loses consciousness and falls to the ground. His neck lands on the chainsaw in the process, causing his arteries and veins to be sliced and within less than a minute, he lost five pints of blood and died. The neighbor was horrified once she saw Hank's neck bleeding. "Does anybody watching this think it's going to end well?" "Hank was hot for the next door neighbour, but then his chainsaw cut in...on his fun." Trivia *Also called "Unchained Malady" on the Spike TV website. *This death has no interviewees. *There are two deaths that has the victim cutting their head off with a chainsaw: **In 2008, David Phyall, who was the last resident in a block of flats due to be demolished in Bishopstoke, near Southampton, Hampshire, England, cuts off his own head with a chainsaw in protest of being forced to move out. **In 1995, a Polish farmer named Krystof Azninski, who was playing some "men's games", grabbed a chainsaw and, shouting "Watch this then," he swung it at his own head and chopped it off. "It's funny," said one companion, "when he was young he put on his sister's underwear. But, he died like a man." *This death parodies the antics of Steve McGranahan "Worlds Strongest Redneck," who performed a dangerous stunt swinging a chainsaw around and around over his head to cut the hedges. McGranahan himself uploaded the video to Youtube on June 3, 2011, 13 months before this episode aired. Foreign names *'Sierra a Tierra' (Saw to Earth) - Latin American dub. *'Numerito Fatal' (Fatal Show Off) - Spanish dub. Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Death by karma Category:Bleeding to death Category:Way to die Category:Means of Death Category:Accidental death Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Idiots Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Death by calamity Category:Death by injury Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Death from blood loss Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Original Episodes Category:Neck damage Category:Lazy Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Death by decapitation Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Tool accidents Category:Unfaithful deaths Category:Impression Failure Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Bastards Category:Bad people Category:Villain deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Loser Deaths Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:Rude people Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Death by stabbing Category:Stabbed to death Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Death by stupidity Category:Intervieweeless Deaths Category:Death Narration Category:Very Scary Deaths